Hola Soy Una Shinigami
by Naomy-kihhdsu
Summary: Universo alterno, Ooc Que pasa si confundes una botella de vainilla por una de vodka?, apenas con la mínima gota de alcohol pierdes toda cordura en ti? , y esto te lleve a declararte por Facebook. Lo se extraño, pero naa se me ocurrió y son las 12:42am que mas quieren, ¡necesito dormir!
1. VODKA

Bien ya saben ningún personaje me pertenece si no a tite kubo, mas que esta loca y extraña historia

Es mi primer FF claro esta que con esta pareja,

*Narrador*

_"pensamientos"_

**-Dialogo**

chat

#Rukia

+Otra persona

Advertencia vocabulario unas que otras palabras altisonantes

espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir os dejo con la lectura *acento español*

\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/ \n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/\n0n/

"_**Hola soy una Shinigami"**_

_#Tks, me doy por vencida Orihime_

_+Hay Rukia estoy igual, me ha pedido tiempo…_

_#Pero si ni han empezado, pero que bruto… definitivo, me rindo que te casas con migo?_

_+Haa claro que si *3*_

_#Bien mañana pediré tu mano :3_

"Si a si es que mejor que estar un domingo por la tarde enfrente de la PC, en el face, viendo anime, juegos en línea, escuchando buena música depresiva, desahogándome con una bolsa de papitas y una deliciosa coca, en lugar de salir y tener una vida sociable tks."

"Motivo por el que me rindo, llevar más de ocho meses, humillándome, si así es la gran Rukia Kuchiki, se humillo al ser la que mandara la solicitud de amistad, lo cual va en contra de mis reglas, y aun así, ser yo la que le mandara el primer 'Hola', sacarle conversación, y lo mismo cuando nos vemos de vez en cuando en la escuela. Ya hace un mes que decidí no seguir mandándole mensajes si en verdad le interesa él también tiene que poner de su parte, me doy con un simple icono pero que el inicie, lo cual dudo que llegue a pasar."

_#Es que no lo entiendo le da mg a todo lo que publico y no me puede mandar un mensajito?_

_+-_- te entiendo, pero bueno a lo que se es un poco tímido con las mujeres y que digamos con las que ha salido no lo han tratado bien._

_#Pero si yo ya hice gran parte ya llevamos una "amistad"… y está conectado….Tks aplicare lo de esta imagen…_

_+Ja te animaras xD_

_#Claro que lo are hoy no, ni mañana pero algún día si x3_

_+Ya regreso me voy a bañar…_

_#Okay, te espero en la cama con mi pijama sepxy de chappy …_

_+*w*_

**-Jajajaja… **

*****Se recorre hacia tras en la silla de escritorio y empieza a giras mirando hacia el techo como si en el encontrara respuesta alguna de que hacer con su vida*

*Se escuchan unas llaves chocando contra el cerrojo de la puerta enseguida dejando ver a un joven alto, muy parecido a la chica*

**-Ni-sama, hasta que llegas… como te fue en el trabajo?**

**-Hum un poco cansado pero como siempre, que vamos a cenar?**

*Decía mientras aventaba su mochila al sillón más cercano, dejando en una mesita de la cocina una pequeña botella negra, enseguida se dispuso a ir a su habitación, la pequeña kuchiki se volvió a acercar al escritorio*

**-Ammm que te parece un delicioso vaso de leche con galletas…**

**-Está bien…**

*Desde la habitación se escuchó el grito del mayor de los Kuchiki*

**-Qué te parece si mejor haces un licuado…**

**-De chocomilk, con plátano?...**

**-Sí, le pones un poco de vainilla eso le da un buen toque…**

**-Si tú eres el chef por qué no lo haces tú?**

**-Porque acaba de llegar de trabajar y tú no has hecho nada más que estar jugando todo el dia…**

**-No, no, no limpie la casa y en la mañana fui a la escuela…está bien, está bien…**

*La peli-negra aumento el volumen y dejo bloqueada la computadora, enseguida se dispuesta a hacer el dichoso licuado tomando todos los ingredientes y vertiéndolos en el vaso de la licuadora*

**-Y donde está la dichosa vainilla?…**

**-En la mesita de la cocina…**

"Donde carajos esta, la jodida vainilla, hay muchas botellas cual será? O de que color será?"

**-La botella es negra y en letras grandes dice vainilla**

"_Tks, es esta"_

*Tomo la primera botella que vio, vertiendo casi la mitad*

**-Solo se le pone una cucharadita..**

**-Sí, si ya se…**

*Ya después de un rato se encontraban los dos chicos cenando frente al ordenador viendo, un episodio de SNK*

**-Juju quieres que te diga que va a pasar en el cap24…**

**-Mejor dime que es lo que le pusiste a este licuado, tiene un sabor extraño…**

**-Mmm pues lo que lleva un licuado, simplemente si no te gusta no te lo tomes…**

**-No es eso, solo…**

**-Hum…**

*Rukia tomo el vaso y de un solo trago se lo paso todo, al separarlo de su boca le quedo marcado unos bigotes de leche, enseguida apareció un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, al igual que una gran sonrisa*

**-Jeje, no, no está hip tan malo…**

**-Rukia?, te sientes bien?...**

**-Je si ni-chan, mejor que nunca jejeje**

**-Que es lo que utilizaste?... **

*Olfateo, el 'licuado' de su baso dándole un aroma ya conocido para el*

**-Jejejeje, claro que tengo valor… **

*La había perdido por completo, se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro*

**-Que estás diciendo?... espera no tomaste la botella que yo traje o sí?, Rukia tenía en letras grandes 'VODKA MOTORHEAD'…**

**-Adios Ni-chan…**

*Byakuya salió corriendo a la cocina para verificar los ingredientes que utilizo su pequeña hermana, y como se lo temía, la botella con el bendito licor ya se encontraba menos de la mitad, no sabía si enojarse o preocuparse ya que la pequeña en las navidades se ponía muy mal con apenas la sidra*

"_Bien, claro que tengo valor Rukia hip Kusiki hip no letemeanada hip"_

*Al irse su hermano, entro a su face y lo primero que le apareció en el muro fue nada más y nada menos que 'Ichigo Kurosoki cambio su foto de perfil'*

"Tks jodidoysepsual hip Isigo, porque hip me pones así, el noseque queyoquese hip que marica soy, hip ultima humillación, pero con estrategia"

_#Hopla ^^_

_+Hola Rukia n.n, como estas?_

"_no, no, a mí no me jodas hip con esa típica hip conversación"_

_#Ichigo tedgo que decir te algo muy importante…_

*Ala pelinegra le costaba escribir un poco, pulsaba letra por letra, en momentos balbuceaba cosas como 'hip a sonde te fuste A?, me cambiaron hip de teclado, gug por que se mueve todo'*

_+Que sucede Rukia? D: _

"_waa se preocupa" *_Se da una bofetada* "_kusiki no te distraigaship esahoraonuncahip _"

"na mejor no, aaaaaaaaa por que chihuahua presione enter"

_#SOY UNA SHINIGAMI…Y TE AMO_

_+Rukia, yo no…._

"mierda que acabo de hacer, hip estrategia actívate, 'escribir como si mi vida dependiera de ello'"

_#Lo entiendo es muy inmpactanteu perop asi es soy una shinigami_

_+Rukia, pero…_

_#Lo siento, un hollow se ha infiltrado a la Soul Society me largo…_

*visto a las…, escribiendo. Fue lo último que vio la kuchiki al desconectar por completo el equipo y salir corriendo asía su habitación*

**-Ey Rukia que te sucede?... hum**

*Se dio un pequeño masaje en la frente, enseguida recogiendo un poco la cocina*

"Bueno no se salió de control o hiso alguna locura como en navidad, que le diré a nuestra madre mañana que llegue del trabajo tks"

*A la mañana siguiente una pelinegra se revolvía en su cama, cubriéndose el rostro para evitar la luz y cualquier sonido, tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza*

"Hum, me duele mucho pero que rayos hice anoche, no recuerdo nada…tks no im…

*Como una ráfaga vino a ella lo que había hecho en la noche, se levantó como resorte en la cama sin dejar de abrazar su almohada, su cabello estaba todo alborotado, sus ojos los tenia abierto como platos*

**-Me he jodido la existencia…**

**lololololololololololololololololololololololol****  
**

_**Continuara?**_

Nose depende de ustedes y cuantos Reviews dejen o igual se los dejo a su imaginación

Ok me retiro a exterminar hollow n.n/

Naomy offline


	2. Maldito Facebook

Bien ya saben ningún personaje me pertenece si no a tite kubo, mas que esta loca y extraña historia

*Narrador*

_"pensamientos"_

**-Dialogo**

Advertencia vocabulario unas que otras palabras altisonantes

Si lo se me terminaron convenciendo en hacer la continuación, pero claro esta que mas extraña que la anterior ... aun

que siendo sincera me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes o hasta matarlo sino lean mis otros fic

pero no seré tan cruel solo no estarán juntos :D...

_x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3_

_-"OK, ok hoy es domingo no hay problema por el día de hoy…"_

*Se entre abre la puerta asomándose Byakuya, por esa pequeña abertura*

**-Rukia, Rukia?... Tks…**

*La Kuchiki estaba en estado de shock, no se daba cuenta que su hermano ya se encontraba enfrente de ella, llevaba con él un vaso con un líquido trasparente, agitaba la mano enfrente de la pelinegra pero seguía sin tener respuesta alguna así que simplemente, acerco el vaso a la boca y está sin darse cuanta se lo todo, hasta unos segundos después, reaccionó al sentir el ardor en la garganta *

-"Solo tendré que evitarlo después se le olvidara…" **Aaaaaaaaa, que es eso?**

*Como resorte se levantó de la cama*

**-Hum, no es nada del otro mundo ya lo tomaste ayer…**

**-Pero y…**

**-Si no quieres seguir con la resaca, era lo mejor… bueno como sea tienes solo quince minutos para bañarte y arreglarte, he hecho el desayuno y no puedo dejar que insultes mi honor al dejar que se enfrié, perdiendo su sabor… y mucho menos que manches el honor de la familia al tener una retraso…**

*Al es cuchar esto, su expresión cambio por completo a uno de angustia*

**-Pe, pe, pero hoy es domingo…**

**-No es jueves a sí que apresúrate… solo te quedan catorce minutos… **

*Trece minutos después, ya se encontraban en el comedor sentados*

**-Rukia tienes suerte, no llegara nuestra madre hasta mañana ya que tuvo que cubrir otro vuelo, así que de esto no sabrá nada.**

**-Gracias Nii-sama…**

**-Te llevare a la escuela así que apresúrate no puedo llegar tarde a mi trabajo…**

**-Si Nii-sama…**

*Se encontraba enfrente de la escuela a su espalda aún estaba su hermano en el auto*

**-Te vas con cuidado y lee las etiquetas…**

**-Sí, que tengas buen día Nii-sama…**

*Respiro profundo, miro hacia todos los lados para ver si veía esa inconfundible cabellera naranja, por suerte nada así que como si fuera un ladrón, escondiéndose y viendo hacia todos los lados fue hacia su salón, ya en él se sentó en la butaca aliviada*

*Las primeras horas pasaron como si nada, hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo, por obvias razones decidió quedarse en el salón recostada en la mesa de su butaca, sin dejar de ver la puerta, por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la puerta, pudo distinguir una cabellera puntiaguda, una descarga le recorrió por todo su cuerpo*

*El pelinaranja habré la puerta, ve todos los asientos buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, un chico se le acerca*

**-Hola buenos días, se te ofrece algo…**

**-Ammm, no yo ya me iba… no esté en este salón se encuentra Kuchiki Rukia?**

**-Si ella se encuentra…**

*Se gira para señalarle el asientos de la kuchiki, pero este se encontraba completamente vasio*

**-Bueno tal vez salió a la cafetería…**

**-Bien gracias.**

*Antes de poderle preguntar su nombre ya se había ido*

_-"Maldición a que vienes Ichigo, a terminar con mi poca dignidad, no creo que ya no me queda nada"_

*Se asoma por la ventana para ver si ya se había marchado, y así era, enseguida entro nuevamente al salón por la ventana, tos los que estaban presentes se sorprendienron de la entrada de la chika*

**-Kuchiki, acabas de entrar por la ventana?**

**-Jejejeje si ***rascándose la cabeza y con una jotita de sudor* **bueno veras tenía un poco de calor y salí a tomar un poco de aire.**

**-Pero estamos en el tercer piso!**

**-A si?, je no me avía dado cuenta jejejeje…**

*Se sienta como si nada y empieza a dibujar con una gran sonrisa*

_-"Si definitivo he perdido todo mi honor"_

**-Kuchiki vinieron a bu…**

**-Si lo se gracias…**

*Sin dejar de dibujar*

*En el resto de las clases no pasó nada más, todo normal como siempre excepto al ir a su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos se encontraba ese pelinaranja que la ponía nerviosa con solo mirlo*

*Ichigo se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, al levantar la vista pudo ver como la pequeña salía corriendo nuevamente asía los salones*

**-Eee RUKIA espera!...**

*Salió corriendo detrás de ella*

_-"Tks maldita enana corre rápido…. Y ahora donde se metió"_

_*A si se la pasaron el resto de la tarde, subiendo, bajando, de aquí haya escondiéndose, corriendo de un lado a otro*_

**-Maldición Rukia, ya basta!**

*Se escuchó su grito por todo el lugar, ya todos se avían marchado a sus casa excepto esos dos*

**-Je I Ichigo tengo prisa ya me tengo que ir…**

**-Entonces deja de huir **

**-Puff huir?, no solo que tengo que ir al baño…**

**-Ya déjate de estúpidas excusas y dame la cara…**

**-Yo, no… no, son escusas….**

*Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, motivo por lo cual sonaba entrecortada*

**-Y, entonces por-que, no entras, al baño del primer piso, por-que subir hasta el tercer piso?…**

*Rukia, miro sobre su hombre para ver a que distancia venia Ichigo, sin dejar de correr por las escaleras, al ver que casi la alcanzaba intento aumentar su velocidad provocando que resbalara*

**-A pues es por queeeeeee!...**

**-RUKIA!**

*Ni el mismo Kurosaki sabe cómo fue que logro llegar a tiempo para evitar que la enana se golpeara*

**-Auuch**

*Se escuchaban los quejido de la peli negra, mientras se iba reincorporándose, sobándose la cabeza, no se avía golpeado tan fuerte algo o alguien le avía amortiguado el golpe, al ver quien se encontraba debajo de ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, rápidamente se bajó del chico, poniéndose a un lado de él y tomo su cabeza con sumo cuidado la deposito en sus piernas, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Por alguna extraña razón, se entristeció al verlo en ese estado, empezó a acariciarle el cabello, una pequeña lagrima si su permiso se hacía presente*

**-Te tengo enana del mal!...**

*En un rápido movimiento el chico la sujeto del brazo para evitar que huyera nuevamente, sorprendiéndola*

**-Ichigo?... espera no te mue…**

*Se levanta el chico, obligando a la Kuchiki hacer lo mismo, con su otra mano se limpia el líquido rojizo que salía de su nariz*

**-Tks esto?, na no es nada… Ahora bien dime porque huías, me evitabas…**

*De inmediato desvió la mirada de Ichigo, su expresión cambio a uno de tristeza e intento salir corriendo*

**-Yo, yo no…**

*Ichogo la tomo del mentón, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos*

**-Ya basta, solo escucha y respóndeme… ayer tú?…**

**-Jejeje eso, bueno solo fue un error yo, bueno digamos que por circunstancias extrañas tome de más y je no sabía lo que hacía o decía, solo olvídalo… je de echo ni me acuerdo que es lo que hice exactamente…**

*De inmediato se soltó del agarre del pelinaranjo y se dispuso a marcharse*

**-Espera…entonces no es verdad lo que dijiste ayer?...**

*Se encontraba dándole la espalda, con la mirada baja, sin saber si salir corriendo o aclarar de una buena vez todos sus sentimientos*

*Respiro profundo y se giró para verlo directo a los ojos*

**-Escucha…**

*Antes que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Ichigo se le acercó, la tomo fuertemente de la cintura dándole un profundo beso en los labio, para ellos ese beso duro una eternidad, y hubiesen seguido así si no fuera por el bendito oxígeno. Se separaron un poco sin deshacer el abrazo, mirándose directo a los ojos.*

**-Sea como sea yo si te Amo Kuchiki Rukia…**

**-Pero, si tú me rechazaste…**

_**Flash Back**_

_#SOY UNA SHINIGAMI…Y TE AMO_

_+Rukia, yo no…._

_#Lo entiendo es muy inmpactanteu perop asi es soy una shinigami_

_+Rukia, pero…_

_#Lo siento, un hollow se ha infiltrado a la Soul Society me largo…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**-Jajaja te equivocas lo que quería escribir era "Rukia, yo no lo puedo creer…. Enserio?", pero estabas escribiendo demasiado rápido, además que bueno quería hablarlo personalmente y de echo te lo deje en mensaje, no lo viste?...**

*Rukia recordó algo como "visto a las…, escribiendo…"*

_-"Maldito Facebook"_

**-Entonces?...**

**-Enana quieresserminovia?…**

*Los dos estaban rojos como jitomates, Ichigo un poco más*

**-Yo, yo…**

*No supo que hacer así que simplemente siguió a su instinto y se abalanzo a darle otro beso que de inmediato fue correspondido*

"Bueno no fue tan difícil solo ocupaba un poco de valor, alcohol, y face"

**Fin**

* * *

Ok no fui cruel espero que les haya agradado y una disculpa para la demora pero la inspiración se va y no regresa **  
**

aparte que los mendigos hollow no dejan de aparecer no me dan tregua TnT

_"Meentiraa e estado viendo DB y haciendo vídeos, juegos en linea, etc..."_

_Gracias _

_CELESTE kaomy-san -Te has ganado una galletita por ser el primer Reviews x3_

_Yuliheth Luan -Es pero que haya sido de su agrado y la verdad no hallaba como hacer la versión de ichigo u.u_

_Hikari2192 - Si de echo esa imagen fue la inspiración xD _

_nahhhh - Bueno tu chantaje funciona ^0^ a parte no quería romper tu corazoncito IchiRukista x3_

_SangoSarait - Y bueno me prometí a mi misma que si tenia 5Reviews aria conti a si que igual ganas una galletita x3_

Sin mas que decir Gracias y asta el próximo ff bueno tal vez primero termino los que tengo

aun que ya estan en proceso unos de Shingeki No Kyojin y Hotel Transylvania

Los que no hayan visto o quieren ver la imagen de inspiración esta el link en mi perfil x3

NaomyRO Fuera! "V"

l

l

V

REVIEWS IT'S FREE


End file.
